1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a projection display for displaying a color image by modulating a plurality of single beams according to image information and enlarging and projecting the modulated beams onto a screen and, more particularly, to a compact projection display capable of providing high throughput.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art projection display includes an illumination unit for irradiating light, a scrolling unit for scrolling light irradiated from the illumination unit, and a light modulator for modulating light according to image information. A liquid crystal (LC) panel or digital micromirror device (DMD) panel may be used as the light modulator. Projection displays are classified into single-panel projection displays and three-panel projection displays according to the number of panels used.
A single-panel projection display includes a light source for emitting white light and color filters for time-sequentially separating white light into red, green, and blue light. The single-panel projection display provides low throughput. A three-panel projection display includes a light source for emitting white light, a plurality of dichroic mirrors for separating white light into red, green, and blue beams, a plurality of display panels, and a color combiner. However, the three-panel projection display has a large number of components and is therefore bulky.
A rotating spiral lens or rotating prism is used as a scrolling unit. However, such a rotating spiral lens is bulky and does not result in a compact size and such a rotating prism causes color break-up.